The Cunning Wolf in All of Us
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: *Takes place after Chap 10 of "Cunning Wolf" by SuperKat, GO READ IT!* After discovering Bit's gift, Jamie writes a simple, heartfelt poem, and Oscar shows it to said blond pilot. Really sweet. (Yes I have the Author's permition to write this. She and I a


The Cunning Wolf in All of Us 

by WSJ 

for SuperKat 

Well 'Kat, what can I say? You've inspired me. ^-^ The opening line to the poem came to me at the dinner table, and I had to leave my broccoli uneaten so I could run to my room and write it down. (Not that I minded of course! ^^;;) 

Once I was done with the poem, the whole story sort of jumped out at me. So I lighted a lilac-scented candle, rubbed my lucky charm (my Raynos model. ^_^;;) like I do before all stories, put the songs _Assasin Wing_ and _Dragon Warrior_ on repeat (at least, that's what I call them) and wrote... this... 

It takes place just after chapter ten of SuperKat's story **Cunning Wolf**, just after Jamie discover's Bit's gift. You really need to read that before you read this. I really hope you like it. 

(Me? Own Zoids? Nope.) 

~WSJ 

******************* 

Jamie sat staring, his mouth wide open at the sight of the birthday cake on the table. Seeing his son needed a bit of time alone, Oscar patted Jamie on the shoulder. 

"I'll go talk to the doctor. Are you going to be all right for a little while?" 

Jamie nodded numbly and vaugely, as if from a long distance, heard his father get up and the door opening and closing. Moved to tears, his mind flashed back over the months... 

_Bit, strolling into the kitchen and grabbing an apron... "Hey Jamie! Need any help with supper? Sorry I'm such a lousy cook." _

Bit, jumping ot of the Liger to help Jamie with his crashed Raynos... "Hey Jamie! Great job in the battle. Couldn't've won it without ya!" 

Bit, plopping down on the couch next to him, all hot and sweaty... "Hey Jamie, you can use the shower. I'll wait." 

A tear trailed down Jamie's cheek and with a forlorn sniff he wiped it away, but another just appeared in its place. He knew Blitz Team, and they were probably at each others' throats by now. And yet Bit had risked an immediate flogging from Leena by bringing him this... 

He let his thoughts trail off and suddenly he grabbed the yellow legal pad and black ink pen on the table by his bed. During the last few days he'd taken to writing poetry. 

Scribbling furiously, Jamie bared what was in his heart onto the paper. Finally, after five stanzas, his heart told him it was finished and he carefully put down the pad. Grinning from ear to ear he settled down into the pillows to await his dad's return. 

_About an hour later..._

Oscar Hermeros strolled down the hospital's corridors, a thoughtful look on his face. Jamie had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and Oscar had stepped out to collect his thoughts. 

"Hey! Wossname... Mr Hermeros! Wait a sec!" 

Blinking in confusion, Oscar turned around. A few meters away at a desk stood Bit Cloud. He was waving at Oscar with his left hand, but his right was being tugged on by a nerse seated at the desk. 

"Mr Cloud," she said, clearly annoyed. "If you don't hold still I'll never get this wrapped." She gave a particularly hard yank on his hand, causing Bit to yelp. She finished wrapping the gause around his hand, and then let him go free. Bit ran to catch up with Oscar. 

"What happened to you?" Oscar asked, motioning toward Bit's hand. 

"Aw nothing. I got into a fight last night and decked a guy. Apparently I broke my hand, but I ignored the pain until this morning when Leena whacked it with a frying pan." Bit said sheepishly. 

Dispite himself Oscar grinned and winced. "Ouch. What'd you get in a fight for? From what Jamie's told my you're not the type to get involved in barroom brawls." 

Bit's face went hard, and he involentarily clenched his fists before wincing and unclasping them. "It wasn't that. I found the guy who did this to Jamie. I followed him in the Liger one night, and saw him talking to this guy in a diner. I saw him again last night, so a punched him." He allowed a small grin onto his face. "I think I broke his nose too." 

Oscar's eyebrows shot up. "You punched Wolf?" He seemed to be trying to make a heavy desition. "Come back to Jamie's room with me Bit. There's something I want to show you." 

@--)----- 

Bit looked up from the yellow pad, and then down at the sleeping Jamie. "He wrote these?" When Oscar nodded Bit hung his head. "I-I don't know what to say. There're all so violent, so _angry_. I never wanted to do this to him. I love this kid. The others do too, even if they don't show it so much." 

Oscar's eyes softened slightly. "Read the last one." he commanded gently. 

"There's another?" Bit swallowed and flipped over to the next page. 

"He wrote this one just after he woke up and saw your gift." Oscar said as Bit began to read. 

_We all have a Cunning Wolf _

Locked down deep inside. 

He convinces us we are no good, 

And it never occures to us that he lied. 

He wraps us in a Shadow World 

So dark we cannot see 

That friends and family are all around 

And loving is the key. 

He pushes us towards suicide 

A bright red bottle all drunk up, 

But a dear, dear friend rushed to my side 

And took away my cup. 

Blitz Team I don't know what to say, 

Nothing will ever be the same. 

I know now Cunning Wolf was lying, 

But my anger toward you still isn't tame. 

Now I sit upon this bed, 

I see a beautiful gift, and an eagle makes two, 

But can we ever bridge this gulf 

Between me and you? 

Bit looked up, his mouth open and a tear trailing down his cheek. "I had no idea..." He seemed to think of something and bristled. "Jamie knows I'm the one who found him?" 

Oscar shrugged. "I guess. You're the 'dear, dear friend'?" Bit nodded, and Oscar continued. "Jamie told me after he wrote it that he really didn't know why he switched from 'you' to 'me' halfway through the poem, it just seemed to fit." 

Bit nodded as he brushed his fingers gently over the last two verses. "I don't think I'll tell Blitz Team about this. It's too special." He looked up into Oscar's eyes. "Thank you for letting me read them." 

Oscar nodded. "You're welcome." 

Bit stood up, and with one last slightly tearful glanse at Jamie he walked out the door. 

"Do you really consider him a 'dear, dear friend'?" 

A pause. Then a sheepish "Yeah. Did he really punch out Wolf?" 

Another pause, then a chuckle. "Yeah. Did you really want him to read that?" 

"Yeah. Are all my other poems really that violent?" 

Another chuckle. "Yeah. Are you ready to forgive Blitz Team?" 

A third pause, this one much, much longer. And then, "Yeah." 

~Owari~ 


End file.
